Unmanned aerial systems, which are commonly referred to as drones, have become commercially available to the general public. While there may be many safe commercial and recreational uses for unmanned aerial systems these devices may potentially pose hazards to commercial and general aviation, the public, and private and government property if improperly operated. Furthermore unmanned aerial systems may be used to violate the privacy of personal, commercial, educational, athletic, entertainment and governmental activities. Most unfortunately unmanned aerial systems may potentially be used in the furtherance of invading privacy, or carrying out terrorist and/or criminal activities. There is a need for a device and method of detecting the approach of an unmanned aerial system towards a location where personal, public, commercial, educational, athletic, entertainment and governmental activities occur and where an unmanned aerial system could potentially be used for invading privacy, or carrying out terrorist and criminal activities. The present invention provides an integrated detection and countermeasure solution against unmanned aerial systems and offers increased security, privacy, and protection from the threats of violence involving small unmanned aerial vehicles/systems (sUAS) and is applicable to governmental, commercial, private, and public concerns.